


Alley Cat

by truthinred



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom
Genre: Gen, ZEcret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthinred/pseuds/truthinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was Sigma's ex, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alley Cat

**Author's Note:**

> A zecret santa present for silhouettedepth from endless-nine!

_Man, fuck Professor Singh. It takes a special kind of asshole to assign a paper due on Christmas._ She stretched, listening to the sickening crunch of her neglected, knotted-up skeletal muscle. _Gross. These shitty library chairs do the back no favors. Where the hell is my tuition going, anyway?_

She settled back into her wooden prison with resignation. _At least I’m getting it done early… probably unlike Sigma. Would it kill the guy to at least make an effort at pretending to be responsible?_ She chewed at the inside of her lip. _I don’t need any more of this shit in my life. The post-Thanksgiving meltdown was bad enough._

 

 “And he wants a job as a mechanic…? Is that why he was dressed like that?”

“He… he’s applying for them. Part-time, obviously. …look, yeah, maybe he’s a bit overzealous with the uniform, but I think it shows, um… dedication.”

“He painted all that… stuff… on it. By hand. He painted that little… _rebel symbol_. Anarchy symbol. And don’t think I didn’t notice that playboy… thing. You can do better, Elena.”

“What, a _hot rocket scientist_ isn’t enough? Jesus Christ, mom! Who cares about his clothes?”

“He’s not a rocket scientist, he’s a graduate student. A graduate student in physics who wants to be a mechanic. I’m just saying that you need to consider your future…”

“He doesn’t _want to be a mechanic,_ he—“

 

“Excuse me, miss?” she was so entrenched in the memories of worn-out arguments that she had entirely missed the footfalls signaling a young woman’s approach. The girl was slender and demure, the portrait of femininity. A flower was nestled into the loose curls that framed her face.

“I’m very sorry to disturb you, but… I didn’t realize that my phone had died.” Her voice was soft and lyrical. “…would you mind if I used your computer, just for a moment? There is an… urgent matter that I need to attend to.” She glanced down with a reproachful smile.

 _This is what mom wants for me, to be someone like this_. This _wifey bullshit_.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” The girl’s face went warm with evident relief.

“Thank you very much.”

 

Elena forked over her laptop and slumped back in her chair. _God, whatever. At least I have that Christmas party to look forward to._


End file.
